Severus
by Hannah M. D. Snape
Summary: Apenas a vida como ela foi.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo ou Nascimento

O céu estava escuro como o infinito, de um jeito que ela sabia que só podia clarear dali pra frente. Estava errada. Uma nuvem especialmente grande encobriu as poucas estrelas salpicadas a esmo no mesmo momento em que ela suspirou com mais uma dor no baixo ventre. Não passaria daquela noite. Não passou.

Mais cedo naquela noite eles brigaram. Mais uma vez. Como de costume nos últimos meses, seguindo o roteiro, ele a deixou após bater a porta da sala e encontrou os braços das duas amantes que prometiam ficar por muitos anos, Noite e Bebida. Deixou a esposa presa a uma amiga indesejada mas extremamente querida no futuro, Solidão. Foi depois de quase uma hora que as coisas começaram como se estivesse esperando a certeza de que o homem não voltaria e se imporia sobre ela e a barriga.

Eileen segurou mais uma vez um gemido com os dentes e distribuindo a força pelo próprio corpo. O quarto na penumbra escondia a mulher deitada na cama, pernas abertas, mãos segurando os tornozelos e força. Força empurrando a vida que temia em existir dentro dela. A respiração entrecortada a denunciava. Um animal, só, amedrontado e parindo.

Foi com um grito estrangulado que o corpo terminou de expulsar o pequeno ser de seu ventre, houve poucos segundos de silêncio absoluto até que a criança chorou. Gritos agudos, tremidos e desconcertantes. Grito vivo. Eileen moveu-se rápido, agarrou o bebê que parecia ser menor do que devia. Úmido e liso. O aconchegou da melhor forma possível, sentia a cama molhada, esticou o braço e sentiu a varinha, murmurou para acender a luz. O corpinho reclamou em seus braços e ela pode dar uma boa olhada nele. Cabelos escuros presos a cabeça, os olhinhos bem fechados e a forma do nariz fazendo jus ao pai, acompanhou a luz pelo torço esbranquiçado e sorriu ao ver que era um menino. Ao menos disso ela não seria culpada.

- Você vai ser incrível, menino. Um grande imperador. Você será Severus. – murmurou deixando a criança abocanhar, faminto, seu peito.

E ele seria. Incrível, admirado, temido e visado, como um imperador. Porém nunca da forma como ela imaginou naquela noite escura e estranha que foi aquele nove de janeiro de 1960.

- Severus... – gemeu com lágrimas nos olhos – Seja um bruxo. – pediu como se aquele momento pudesse mudar a criança. O menino abriu pela primeira vez os olhos. Negros e hipnóticos. Noite. A noite da janela. – Meu menino. – O negro foi coberto por pálpebras e a criança continuou a lutar por seu alimento. – Severus.

N/A.: Reviews são queridos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1 – Primeiras Lições

Eileen escutou da cozinha os pezinhos baterem pelo corredor, franzindo a testa com um inicio de aborrecimento correu e chegou bem a tempo de agarrar o garoto pela cintura.

-Não Severus! Não pode! – reclamou para o filho que apenas a olhou de relance. – Seu pai não o quer ai, lembra?

Ah, ele lembrava. O pequeno Severus sabia exatamente do que mamãe estava falando. Sentou-se no chão olhando a tão desejada porta, seus olhinhos brilhavam só em pensar no mundo de descobertas que ela guardava. Aquele era o "escritório" de papai, como Tobias chamava, mas mamãe sempre dizia que era o quarto mofado que ele mantinha para irritá-la, lógico que ela nunca o disse na frente de papai. Severus era simplesmente louco para brincar e explorar aquela saleta, mamãe dizia que papai não era como eles, que ele não era especial e que era um... como era mesmo a palavra...? _Trouxa_, que ele não era capaz de fazer magia como mamãe ou como Severus – com certeza – faria um dia, mas o menino achava que mamãe apenas não prestava atenção, afinal papai entrava com pedaços de metal e madeira ou até mesmo plástico e depois de algumas horas ele saia com coisas inteiras! Foram pias de lavatório, chuveiros, grandes canos juntos como os que tinham no banheiro em que Severus tomava banho, banquinhos, cadeiras, mesas e, uma maravilhosa vez, um carrinho azul com faixas brancas. Quando viu o pai sair com o brinquedo nas mãos Severus sentiu seu coração disparar, seria o primeiro presente que seu pai daria na vida? Mas Tobias passou direto sem sequer olha o filho que havia levantado-se esperançoso. Foi naquele dia que Severus decidiu entrar na sala proibida, ele queria aquele um carrinho.

Era um domingo, e Severus em sua observação de 3 anos de idade sabia que era domingo, pois era o dia em que papai dormia muito e mamãe geralmente chorava e alisava o braço vermelho ou seu olho estava estranhamente escuro. Hoje ele já tinha tomado seu mingau, brincado com os bloquinhos velhos de madeira e mamãe tinha ficado na cozinha durante todo tempo fungando e com uma bolsa de água pendurada na mão, portanto era seguro.

Ele foi o mais devagar que sua ansiedade permitia, olhando sempre para trás, mas ninguém apareceu e ele conseguiu entrar pela porta sem tranca. O mundo pareceu se abrir e esperar por ele, mas havia tanta coisa ali! Uma mesa de madeira sustentava várias ferramentas e objetos semi-construídos, ele andou olhando uma grande caixa de papelão lacrada, mas foi um pedaço de cor viva que o atraiu, afastando o que tivesse na frente Severus descobriu o caminhão, era tão lindo, vermelho como sangue dos passarinhos mortos que ele encontrava no quintal. Ele o pegou e analisou as linhas prateadas, era tão grande que ele precisava das duas mãozinhas para segurá-lo, então como toda criança que descobre um brinquedo novo ele pôs-se a brincar. Foram incríveis trinta minutos de paraíso e Severus, em sua brincadeira, imaginou um caminhão que voasse, e suspenso pelas mãos da criança o caminhou voou por grandes parques verdes, até que a porta bateu com tremenda força e barulho o assustando e caminhão foi de encontro ao chão partindo-se em dois. O menino parecia só ter olhos de tamanho desespero e papai avançou, cabelos assanhados, olhos de vidro e hálito mortal.

Severus lembrava exatamente de tudo, o sacolejo, a tapa, os xingamentos, então os dedos da mão direita estralando até que um deles ficou tão mole que não mexia, veio a dor, o choro e mamãe. Mamãe furiosa gritando com papai, a primeira vez. E também foi a primeira vez que ele a viu. Fina, escura e comprida apontando para seu pai que estranhamente recuou um passo, dois e acabou por sair batendo a porta da frente da casa. Mamãe ajoelhou-se e ela também chorava, um aceno com a varinha e um estalido seco fez o dedo do menino voltar para o lugar.

Severus nunca esqueceria a primeira vez que viu sua mãe portar-se como uma verdadeira bruxa que era, só não fazia idéia que seria a última.

Foi quando tinha sete anos que Severus achou que o pai tinha feito a primeira coisa certa de toda sua vida: matriculou o filho na escola local. Lógico que não foi nada fácil, mamãe fez um verdadeiro escarcéu, seu menino não iria se misturar com trouxas naquela escola porca, foi a única discussão que Severus entreouviu torcendo pelo pai.

A St. Jonh's ficava num prédio cinzento e nada atrativo, no parquinho os brinquedos tinha sofrido a ação do tempo, vento e alunos descuidados, por dentro quase nada mudava, a diferença eram os trabalhos coloridos do ano escolar anterior que ainda ocupavam os inúmeros murais nas paredes durante o longo corredor. Severus e Tobias foram diretamente a sala da diretora, uma mulher alta, magra e antipática, que olhou Severus em suas roupas estranhas com um ar de tremendo desdém. Sra. Crick, ela disse se chamar e começou uma sessão de perguntas, logo em seguida empurrou metade de uma folha e uma caneta falha e pôs-se a mandar o menino escrever frases inteiras. Com sorte o garoto era esperto e, sendo justo, a mãe tinha feito o trabalho corretamente, a diretora por fim o decretou apto para sua faixa etária. Severus saiu de lá um aluno.

Nunca em toda sua curta vida ele tinha tido tanta liberdade. Ia e voltava sozinho para escola e no caminho ele via o mundo, era interessante, não podia negar por mais que sua mãe lhe dissesse que o mundo deles era muito melhor, mas ele nunca o tinha visto para comparar. Ele não era bem visto pelos colegas, a calça da farda era curta e a camisa grande demais, seu material de segunda mão e ele não era exatamente um tipo amigável, calado e sério mais do que devia. Mas ele estava ali para aprender e não para fazer amiguinhos, não é? Mamãe recomendava quase todos os dias que ele não fosse amigo de trouxas, eles não gostavam de pessoas como eles. Mas ele nunca admitia a si mesmo que sentia falta de alguém pra brincar.

Os problemas começaram no fim do seu primeiro ano. Os garotos mais levados da turma começaram a achar que quebrar o resto dos brinquedos do parque não era mais diversão suficiente e que talvez perturbar o estranho Snape fosse um pouco mais interessante e então começou uma verdadeira "caça ao bruxo", em nenhum lugar o deixavam em paz, eram as brigas mais idiotas, mas ainda assim irritantes. Severus dizia a si mesmo que era inveja, afinal ele era inteligente e aqueles imbecis teriam dificuldades pra tirar uma nota maior que um coelho numa prova, mas em seu intimo começou a desejar sumir, o fez cada vez com mais freqüência e os garotos pareciam parar de lhe atazanar quando ele desejava com muita vontade.

Foi quando chegou a carta com o timbre da escola que ele começou a ter medo, se o pai recebesse alguma reclamação devido a alguma coisa que tivesse feito... estaria perdido! Por isso resolveu apelar para mãe, esperou a bronca quando ela franziu o cenho, que será que ele tinha feito?

- Você anda faltando fugindo da aula Severus? – Eileen mantinha a carta bem segura nas mãos.

- Não mamãe.

- Você tem tido problemas com os trouxas?

- Não.

- Você mente. – Severus corou, ela sempre sabia.

- Alguns... alguns garotos, mas só.

- E o que você pensa?

- Anh?

- O que você pensa Severus? O que você pensa quando eles te aborrecem?

- Eu... eu penso que queria sumir. – assumiu sentindo ódio de si mesmo, mas a mãe sorriu.

- Pode fazer agora? Pode pensar com toda sua vontade, pode querer sumir?

- Acho que sim. – que maluquice era aquela?

- Vamos, tente.

Ele apertou os olhos com força, era tão ridículo ficar pensando nisso, o que a mãe tinha em mente? Queria que ele se sentisse mais envergonhado por não enfrentar seus inimigos, era isso? Mas então ele lembrou do rosto dos meninos, o sorriso malvado, o prato de sopa que voou em seu cabelo e ele teve que lavar na pia imunda do banheiro para que sua mãe não soubesse. Sentiu um calor de raiva e havia algo mais, algo que sempre estava presente quando ele sentia muita vergonha e ódio...

- SEVERUS! – ele abriu os olhos diante do grito, ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e um sorriso nos lábios. – Você é um bruxo! Oh, meu pequeno imperador! Meu príncipe – como ele odiava quando ela o chamava daquele jeito e agia como uma completa maluca.

- Já sei mãe. – disse sem nenhuma animação, era _aquela_ conversa novamente.

- Não, não. Olhe! Se olhe! - foi quando o menino gritou que ela soube que ele realmente não fazia idéia até então. – Acho que está na hora de você ser apresentado ao nosso mundo.

-----

N/A.: Obrigada a quem comentou e quem não fez ainda, por favor sinta o espírito natalino.


End file.
